Translational research is complex, interdisciplinary, and the discipline is fast-changing. It requires ah extensive toolkit of skills that must be maintained as the field quickly evolves. Translational research education and career development are the foundation of the Institute of Translational Health Sciences (ITHS). Indeed, every Core of the ITHS has a strong dynamic educational component. The Research Education, Training, and Career Development Core will facilitate the development and evolution of research skills in every phase of a translational investigator's career.